


So Had Jensen

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The train was never late but it wasn’t the train he was watching for. </p>
            </blockquote>





	So Had Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://insane-songbird.livejournal.com/profile)[insane_songbird](http://insane-songbird.livejournal.com/)s prompt of J2 historical AU - pocket watch :P  Part of my [December Drabble Days](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/318314.html)!!

 

  
Jared snapped open his pocket watch, checking the time once again.  The train was never late but it wasn’t the train he was watching for.  He took a deep breath, settling his vest and jacket as he tried to calm himself. 

Jensen was engaged to be married and it was dishonorable to make him chose between love and duty.  Jared had spoken his heart, and though he was moving on to San Francisco, it didn’t mean he wished Jensen wouldn’t pick him in the end. 

The whistle blew as the train arrived.  Jared looked up and smiled.

So had Jensen.

 


End file.
